The present invention relates to a missile with an attachment for inducing the missile to travel in a spiralling motion. The attachment that enables the spiralling motion to occur comprises a tube that encircles part of the missile and is able to rotate around the encircled part of the missile, with a protruding section protruding from the tube, and which protruding section has a concave or forward slanted forward facing surface area.
Armies around the world have weapons that are capable of destroying approaching missiles. The current invention provides a missile with a missile attachment, which missile attachment is such that it can force the missile to travel in a continuous spiralling motion while travelling to a target.
By travelling in a spiralling motion the missile would be harder to destroy by counter missile weapons such as radar controlled machine guns.
The missile attachment consists of a tube with a protruding section protruding sideways from the tube. The tube is fitted to the missile such that it encircles part of the missile and such that the tube can rotate continuously around the encircled part of the missile.
The protruding section protruding from the tube has a forward facing surface area. The forward facing surface area is shaped so that during forward flight-of the missile the impact of air on the forward facing surface area would result in lateral forces being exerted against the missile by means of the tube as the tube rotates around the encircled part of the missile.
In one form of the invention the missile is fitted with an electric motor such that the electric motor can rotate the tube that forms part of the missile attachment relative to the missile.
In another form of the invention a lever is pivotly attached to the missile such that when pivoted the lever can apply friction to the tube.
In another form of the invention where a lever is pivotly attached to the missile, an electric motor is attached to the missile to move the lever.